The Goddaughter in Ravenclaw 7
by LaGO-GO
Summary: Gaele makes Ian confess his real intentions during detention after another Malfoy fiasco.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the settings of J.K Rowling, but I do own my own the other characters and the rest of the plot.

CONVERSATIONS:Gaele makes Ian confess his real intentions during detention after another Malfoy fiasco.

In divination, Gaele couldn't help her efforts to stay awake. The room was extremely inviting to leisure, with it's warm atmosphere, to just sway off to a deep comfortable sleep, and Trelawney wouldn't even notice if she did. So Gaele didn't hesistate.

She opened the window she was sitting next to clear her head off the incense, but before she completely drifted off to sleep, a note landed next to her.

She was hoping it was someone else's since it was relatively easy for people to send notes to each other in class.

To her dismay it had her name in the front.

_Look at the door._

She looked at the door, there was Ian, and he was smiling at her. some girls that noticed started ogling at him in hope of catching his eye.

_So what's your answer? _

_I know we will have detention, but I simply can't wait. I'm not patient._

_-Bradley (since we're not in first name basis yet)_

Gaele cursed silently as she took out a sheet of parchment to write back to him.

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer till tomorrow for my reply._

_-Reeds (you are correct)_

She send the paper and turned around to finally fall asleep.

Ian read the paper and walked off with hope still in his heart.

Saturday morning, Gaele made her way towards Severus's dungeon, after having had a long breakfast with her friends in the Great Hall. They had been reluctant to have let her got, and Lisa and Miles gave a long rant of curses that made them look more alike, when they said the exact same thing at the same time.

As soon as she walked in, Severus made sure he gave her hell, before telling her that she would be scrubbing the dirt off the floors and polish every single desk in the class both on top and under.

Without magic.

Gaele scoffed in Severus's face, as he looked at her and Ian a satisfied look on his face.

When Severus was leaving, Ian spoke up: "How long are we going to be doing this for?"

"Until it's clean. Or until Hogsmead trip is over." He replied not looking back.

Ian nodded his head as if saying that he saw that coming, while Gaele took off to the cupboards room to get all the cleaning supplies.

When Ian realized that half the classroom was clean, he looked up at Gaele and gave her a look of disbelief.

"Okay I'm done with my part. I'm free to talk." Gaele said.

"How did you finish so fast?"

"I'm what you call a mud-blood."

"Don't say that about yourself." Ian said exasperatedly.

"Why? It's just a name. It's not going to kill me."

"Valid last point. But it is a rather insulting name, due to the fact that it has been used to demean a type of wizard throughout history." Ian explained continuing his chore.

"Well Mr. Bradley I'm not that easily tangled. I'm not the type that snaps, per say."

"Okay let's not argue about something unimportant like name-calling. So tell me, what part of the states do you come from?"

"LA, California."

"What was that like?"

"Bliss, compared to this." Gaele responded in disgust looking around the room.

"I suppose you had friends too?"

"Two. Paul and Peter, I was never really one for hanging out with tedious girls and their make-up and boyfriend problems."

Ian stopped scrubbing the floor and chuckled. "You seriously are one different girl. But I guess I know what you mean. I don't care much for looks in a girl. And I hate when they are obsessed over it."

"I think I know where this is going." Gaele said.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop pretending."

Ian looked up at her, eyebrow in the air.

"My theory is: you're not looking for a girlfriend in me, you are looking for a girlfriend to get rid of Fawcett."

The truth shook Ian's membrane awake. His eyes went wide.

"Your face is incredibly funny right now." Gaele added to the resulting silence. "Don't worry I'll help you out. I'll be a pal, Ian.

It took Ian a few minutes to register what she had just said, and with a hint of a smile went back to work.

"Different, indeed, Gaele. Quite different. I would surely mistake you for a boy if you weren't so girly featured.

Gaele laughed, "There's a reasonable answer." And got down to help him finish his work.

"I suppose that we are going to that dance together, then?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"There's another thing I hate gossip." Gaele said.

"Ha-ha." Ian laughed.

They continued scrubbing the floor as Gaele asked Ian were his father worked and what his mother did. Ian went on to tell her, that his father was the head chief of the department of the Misuse of Magic in the Ministry; explaining that there was were he found his respect for all people. His parent had taught him to be respectful of muggle-borns and muggles. He told her that he had one younger sister, Caroline, who was twelve and attended Beauxbutons an all girl school in France with his girl cousins who lived in France. His mother was a stay-home mother, who liked knitting for a hobby and did flower arrangements. She liked traveling with her husband when the kids were in school to muggle places and learn more from them in what she called their natural habitat. This which made Gaele laughed, as she imagined all of LA covered by a fence all around and his parents sneaking into the muggle world observing her mother shopping with her stepfather in a Mall.

"Your family sounds really nice." Gaele said as they finished up the last desk.

"They are. Even my little spoiled sister, has her good times, where we just stay up and have tea. Were you an only child?" Ian said.

"Yeah, I always felt lonely, but in a good way, I don't think I'd like to have a brother or sister, I don't have patience for kids."

"Well, suppose that your sibling was around your age, do you think you could have tolerated him or her?"

"I don't know. There is no way of telling, how, I would have turned out."

"I think I'm kind of hungry." Ian touched his stomach.

"I'm starving!"

"Let's go, before people start coming back from Hogsmead."

Gaele put all the cleaning supplies back in the cupboard and followed Ian out the classroom to a giant portrait of a blue bowl with fruits. He reached up and tickled the pear, and the portrait swung open.

"Welcome to the kitchens Gaele." Ian said, ushering her forward to the brick room. The elves all greeted them as "masters" and went back to work.

"Are you telling me, that they are slaves for us?" Gaele asked outraged.

"Well, I've questioned that before, but they seem to be happy with it."

"That's horrible!" Gaele said, as little she-elf with pink ribbons on her ears went up to them and offered them a tray of grilled chicken sandwiches. "I mean I'm no PETA supporter, but I would-

"I know what you mean, but they love it, I mean look at their faces." Ian cut her off, and Gaele looked around. All the elves were busy, but there was no mistaking their expressions, they were determined to get the recipe out in time and they looked proud of their work, and quite glad doing it.

"I guess they are just natural chefs." Ian said, getting sandwich and taking a bite.

Gaele didn't say another word and put the tray down in the table that the elves had put in front of them and taking one herself. They sat in the chairs given to them, and ate in peace surrounded by the cooking turmoil of the elves in the kitchens.


End file.
